


shock shock me up shock me up inside cant shock up

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: AU maybe, M/M, may be offensive because its heterosexual, not sure what to tag ;;, yiffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shuzo ends up in the world of pokemon and finds a sexy gf?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	shock shock me up shock me up inside cant shock up

shuzo was performing a concert and he noticed he wasn't on stage anymore but in a grassy field and he saw a beautiful dog girl thing. she was beautiful and the same color as him except not blue. well he assumes its a girl at least and he goes up to the dog thing and he says "hello i'm an artist" and she barks at him and shuzo has never heard this language before. "uh" and she licks him and he knows right then and there that he's not in sb69 world anymore and he also thinks why can't dog talk? like him? Shuzo pats the thing on the head and it barks out "MANECTRIC" and Shuzo says "is that your name?"

"MANECTRIC" it barks again.

"you;re hot" shuzo says as he kisses manectric and she kisses back and suddenly boner.

 

manectric gasps and she knows what to do because shes mated 200 times before shes a heat bitch.

manectric kisses shuzo's shchlong as she takes it in her maw and continues sucking and licking like a clit bitch.

manectric moans on shuzo's dick and shuzo creams himself and he is transported suddenly back to stage and he's covered in his own sticky wicky.

the fangirls scream because they've never seen cum before and it excites them and they try and get shuzo.

shuzo runs away with riku and kai.

riku and kai have so many questions.

shuzo is tired.  
shuzo is so tired.

shuzo is so tired.

shuzo is covered in cum and he slams his stage door.

"no calls" shuzo closes his eyes.

"can't wake up, can't wake up, somebody wake me u" shuzo sighs.

shuzo can't wake up.


End file.
